dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: "The Darkest Day"
The Darkest Day is the 18th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary The Saiyans, Vegeta and Nappa, defiantly announce their arrival on Earth with the complete destruction of East City. Vegeta scolds him for his action, saying that he could have destroyed one of the Dragon Balls that they were after. They use their scouters to look for the warrior with the highest power level and the one who killed Raditz, sensing two high power levels together they fly off in their direction. In two other area's Avo's space ship and In Upa's village both Bardock and Gine respectably see the destruction. while Bardock decides to head for the battle. Gine stays in Upa's village because she has to wait for Goku to show up. Yajirobe also learns of the Saiyans' arrival and heads to East City. A police inspector and journalists watch him surprised and Yajirobe yells and repeats that "It WAS the Saiyans!" The inspector questions what Saiyans are, and Yajirobe answers the question for him. Yajirobe uses this occasion for profit, telling them that the Dragon Team are his men, and that they will take care of the Saiyans. Sensing their approaching power, Piccolo,Raditz and Gohan prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans. They sense another power close by which ends up being Krillin. After a little chat, Including one were Krillin is suspects if they should really trust Raditz even though Master Roshi told him that the latter had saved Launch. that was when Vegeta and Nappa arrive at Paprika Wasteland. Recognizing Piccolo's voice they determine that he was the one who maimed Raditz while mocking the low class Sayain to his annoyance. Piccolo then finds out from the two that he is in fact a Namekian from the planet Namek. He demands for them to leave the planet or they will die and readies himself in a fighting stance. On The Lookout, Kami reflects on the new found information that he is from another world. Nappa measures the power levels of the four in front of him, mocking their inadequate power level but Vegeta tells him to remove his scouter as the Earthlings are capable of raising their power levels at will. Krillin wonders how they're supposed to beat the two when they even more powerful than Raditz if Goku isn't there with the brother then comments that he is standing right there however Krilin then realize they have no choice. On Vegeta's suggestion, Nappa takes a small container out of his armor and plants the seeds in the ground. Suddenly twelfth Saibamen emerge ready to do battle. the extra six were to mock Raditz even more to show how expendable he is Raditz however then decalres he has gotten stronger now and decides to accsept this challenge. Bardock is also shown to be nearly at the battle feald as its discoverd like Raditz almost a year ago he too learned how to sense without a Device. Major Events * Nappa destroys East City. * The Z-Warriors meet the Saiyans. * Nappa plants the Saibamen. Appearances * Vegeta * Nappa * Bardock * Gine * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Yamcha * Krillin * Raditz * Piccolo * Gohan * Kami * Mr. Popo * Bulma * Oolong * Puar * Turtle * Master Roshi * Goku * Yajirobe * Saibamen Changes in the Timeline * Raditz teams up with Gohan and Piccolo and meets Vegeta and Nappa again this time as a foe there were six Saibamen in the original, here there are twelfth the reason was because Vegeta and Nappa wanted to show how expendable Raditz really was by showing him they can easily replace him with a Saibamen at any time Character Lines